This research partnership will examine the validity of the Virgin Islands' Quality Rating and Improvement System by: (1) assessing the measurement strategies and psychometric properties of measures used to assess early care and education (ECE) quality; (2) examining the effects of introducing QRIS and new licensing regulations on the supply and quality of ECE; and (3) examining the developmental trajectories of children to identify predictors of early school success in the VI context.